


Challenge Accepted

by dontshootmespence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Pandemic Perks, Pandemics, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: Spencer is desperate to return to teaching in person amid the COVID-19 pandemic, but with restrictions still looming large, his girlfriend finds a way to switch up his online teaching.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Challenge Accepted

From the kitchen, you heard Spencer’s feet pitter patter across the hardwood floors of the apartment. The space wasn’t cramped by any means, it was sizeable, especially for the price in downtown DC, but after weeks upon weeks of quarantining due to the coronavirus, even your spacious apartment was starting to feel like a shoebox.

Spencer’s quickstep either meant he was excited to get his lecture going or he was frustrated in the confines of your apartment and was desperate to get back to teaching in person. His face said it all.

“Losing it?” You asked.

Spencer huffed an threw his head back, brown curls bouncing as he nodded his head and stomped his feet in the mildest of temper tantrums. “I just want this to be over. I understand why it’s necessary, I just really miss teaching in person,” he said sadly, almost wistfully staring out the window. “In person, I feel like I can form relationships with my students. Over Zoom, I can barely hear people, the sound fades in and out, and everyone else is in the same boat. We’re all just tired and...over it.”

If that wasn’t the one of the most relatable things he’d ever said. Padding across the room, you wrapped your arms around him and gave his waist a little squeeze. “Hey,” you said slowly, a devious idea forming jumping forward from the back of your brain. “Do you want me to spice up your lecture a little bit?”

At first, his frustration got in the way of your not-so-hidden meaning, but as soon as your hand traveled down toward his belt, your hand slipping between the leather and his skin, a small smile pulled at the corners of his lips. “People will be able to tell!”

“Only if you can’t control yourself, Spence.”

“Is that a challenge?” He asked.

“Is it a challenge you’re willing to accept?” 

This whole pandemic was getting to you both so his little scrunched up smile was a welcome sight. “Yes, please. Can we have a safe word or something so I can tell you if it’s getting to be too much and I’m actually going to come on camera? Because I’d actually like to keep my job and go back to teaching in person after this whole thing is over.”

Nodding, you returned to washing dishes in the kitchen while Spencer readied himself for his lecture. After finally settling on two taps on the back of the neck if he couldn’t take it anymore, he began the day’s lecture - a specialty he chose about forensic handwriting analysis.

You heard some now familiar terms - graphology, structural differences, connecting strokes and slants - and allowed Spencer to get into the swing of his lecture before you stripped completely bare and crawled across the floor and underneath his desk.

He quickly glanced down to see you bare, skin blushed, your hands traveling slowly and delicately up his legs. When he stumbled over his words, he hid it with a cough that no one would believe and continued on. Carefully, you slipped your hand into his boxers (thankfully, teaching from home meant he could look business up top with boxers on the bottom) and pulled his cock out. 

When you heard the hitch in his voice, you smiled to yourself and licked a strip up the underside of his cock, flicking your tongue back and forth across the tip before dipping to that sweet spot at the front that always drove him wild. Spencer did his best to keep control, moving swiftly between accentuating each and every word to allowing facts and statistics to flow from his mouth in an attempt to keep his secret just that. 

As soon as he managed to control his breathing again, you slapped the head against your tongue and looked up at him with a mischievous glint in your eye. His eyes met yours and you knew you’d ‘get it’ later, but you were willing to suffer the consequences later to have all the control right now. 

While Spencer regaled his students with the differences between left slants and right slants and no slants and what it all meant, you swallowed around his cock and scooted yourself forward, trying to take as much of him as possible without making any noise. At least not too much noise.

To you, each slurp and gag felt loud and obvious, but Spencer spoke louder. These kids he was teaching would be able to see right through it, but you didn’t care all that much. They’d be fine with it. If anything it might give him a little more ‘street cred’ so to speak. 

Leaning forward on your hands, you wrapped your lips around his cock and flattened your tongue, attempting to take as much of him as fast as you could without banging your head on the desk. That didn’t go well. Spencer tapped the back of your neck twice and told his students he wasn’t feeling well, hastily stopping the lecture recording and slamming the laptop shut. “Fuck! Are you trying to kill me?!”

“No, I’m trying to make you come,” you laughed.

“You think my students bought that?” He snaked his hands through your hair and pulled you back toward his cock, which you eagerly lapped at.

You chuckled against him. “Not in the slightest. But I think they’ll be cool with it. We’re all just trying to make it through this pandemic with our sanities in tact.”

As you wrapped your lips around him again, he groaned. “If you keep taking me like that, I might lose my sanity anyway.”

“That’s a chance I’m willing to take.”


End file.
